


Regular couple things

by Robron17



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron17/pseuds/Robron17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert have been together for two years and are having one of those 'couple arguments'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regular couple things

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of the story let's say Chrissie bought Robert a new house at some point.

It's been almost 2 years since Aaron and Robert have officially been together after the affair was revealed. They are now living at the smithy cottage but have talked about moving into something they can call theirs. After his shooting, Robert has left his job at Home Farm to work at a government office helping catch criminals. Aaron and Adam's Holy Scrap however blooming more than they expected. To celebrate this news they decided to have a lunch celebration with the family- Diane, Chas, Vic, Adam, Andy and Paddy as well as Aaron and Robert.

~~~~~~~~~

Aaron is back at the cottage sorting out through this month's bills when Robert walks in.   
"Hey"  
"Robert, we gotta talk"  
"Ughh what? Storming out of service in the middle of lunch not communicative enough for you?"  
"I didn't feel like making a scene" Aaron said through gritted teeth.   
"Well you did, you just didn't stick around to see it." Robert said taking his jacket off "I on the other hand..." He continued "had to sit around while Diane screamed at me for being old, and she said too controlling."  
"Well you're definitely in control of our finances, I mean look at this- gas, electrics and even the magazine subscriptions are all in your name"  
"Transfer them to your name, do you think I like paying for them?"  
"I'm starting to think you do. I'm starting to think you're only comfortable in this relationship being the provider."  
"UGGGGGG here we go again" turning his back and throwing his hands in the air   
"What is that supposed to mean?" Aaron asked getting frustrated by the conversation  
"Just because Chrissie surprised me with a house when we were dating and I catastrophically do the same thing, it doesn't make as the same person" Robert argued emphasizing 'the same person'.   
"I've never said you are."  
"Well Daine sure as hell did"  
"Well that's her problem with Chrissie, my problem is with you"  
"Wow! For a second I was actually relieved" Robert says sarcastically   
Aaron takes a deep audible sigh

"Robert, do you not want me to succeed?"  
"How can you even ask me that, when all I've done is support you?"  
"When I was down, yes you did-" Robert cuts Aaron off  
"Is there some accusation lurking there because maybe you'd like to tell me what's wrong with supporting someone you love?"  
"Nothing, but this feels competitive-" Robert once again cuts Aaron off  
"What's competitive? You-you and me?"  
"Why else, in the middle of a party celebrating my success would you decide to announce, in front of everybody that you bought me a house?" Aaron is shouting at this point  
"Us. I bought us a house to prove how proud I was of you."  
"No. You bought a house to make yourself feel better. you wanted to change the headline." 

Robert is speechless by the accusation   
"You're crazy" he finally says  
"Am I?"  
"Yeah"  
"When I needed the investment in the scrapyard, you were more than willing to come to my rescue because you love being the big successful man but guess what? Things have changed"  
"do you honestly think I want you to fail?"  
"I think it threatens you to feel like I'm your equal"

Robert is defeated and with a sigh he grabs a glass of wine and takes a seat where Aaron was sitting earlier. 

"Okay. Do you wanna know what my financial hiccup yesterday was?" Aaron takes a seat on the arm of the sofa Robert continues talking "I am now officially making a quarter of what I used to. A month ago I was about to be the Director of Home Farm and now I'm a low-paid government employee."  
"You wanted to make a change in people's lives"  
"What if I can't even make a change at ours? Ahhh Aaron, you did keep saying you wanted to move."  
"I didn't mean now, I meant in a year or two, when I've saved money and we can buy a house together."

Robert closes his eyes realizing the mistake he made and sighs outwardly. 

"You know what happens- I'm sorry- i just- I guess I wanted to prove that I could still do that, that I could take care of you. And if I couldn't, why would you even love me?"  
Aaron sighs and rolls his eyes.   
"Robert I don't love you because of how much money you make or because you can take care of me. I love you because you're heart is bigger than your very annoying brain. And even if you do wanna be competitive with me, it wouldn't make sense because you're the reason I am who I am now."  
"Wow, I didn't realize how amazing I was" Robert says genuinely   
"That" Aaron takes Roberts hand in his and kisses the back of it "is exactly right"  
He humorous him.   
"I really did wanna surprise you"  
"You did. But next time umm do something we can both enjoy"

Robert smiles and nods knowing he is forgiven and content with playing with Aaron's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? And any idea where this inspiration might be?


End file.
